The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device, and more particularly to a fluid dispenser device serving to dispense a limited number of doses, such as a single dose or two doses.
Devices of the single-dose or two-dose type are well known in the state of the art, and can be used in the field of pharmaceutical dispensers for nasal use, in which one dose of fluid is to be dispensed in each nostril.
Document FR-2 761 281 discloses such a two-dose device. To use that device, the user places the dispensing orifice in the nostril and exerts axial pressure on the actuating element of the device. That axial pressure must be high enough to overcome energy storage means in order to guarantee that each dose is dispensed in full. When that relatively large axial force is applied, it is difficult for the position of that end of the device which is provided with the dispensing opening to be controlled accurately in the nostril, and it is possible that the end of the head of the device might collide with the inside of the nostril, which can be problematic and/or painful for the user. In addition, because that device requires at least a minimum predetermined force in order to be actuated, it can be difficult for old people or people with reduced mobility to use it, since they might have difficulties exerting said force with the device in place in the nostril.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device, in particular a device of the two-dose type, that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser device such as a two-dose device that is simple and reliable to use, and in which the fluid is dispensed independently of the actuating force exerted by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a dispenser device that guarantees that a dose is dispensed in full each time the device is actuated, while also guaranteeing that the fluid is contained in leaktight manner before and after dispensing takes place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device that facilitates assembly and filling, and that, in particular, makes it possible to use a pre-filled reservoir, so that the device does not necessarily have to be finally assembled in a sterile environment.
The present invention thus provides a fluid dispenser device comprising a body defining a dispensing orifice, and a reservoir containing one or more doses of fluid, said reservoir having a piston which, at rest, forms a leaktight stopper, said device being characterized in that it further comprises a resilient element, such as a spring, that co-operates firstly with said reservoir or with said piston, and secondly with a cocking member, said cocking member being mounted to be movable manually relative to said body so as to compress said spring, and being mounted to be lockable relative to said body in at least one locked position in which said spring is compressed, said device including at least one triggering member adapted to release said spring so as to move said at least one piston relative to said reservoir so as to expel a dose of fluid.
In a first embodiment of the invention, said piston co-operates in stationary manner with said body and said spring co-operates with an intermediate element secured to said reservoir and mounted to move with said reservoir relative to said body, said intermediate element being locked relative to said body in at least one locked position, and being released by said at least one triggering member, so that, by moving with the reservoir relative to said body under the effect of the spring, the intermediate element moves said piston in said reservoir so as to dispense a dose of fluid.
Advantageously, said reservoir includes a hollow tube that is open at one end only, which end is closed off by a stopper piston provided with a slit adapted to open under the effect of a determined pressure generated inside the reservoir by the movement of the piston, so as to dispense the fluid from the reservoir towards the dispensing orifice.
Advantageously, after being filled and closed off in leaktight manner by said piston said reservoir is fixed, in particular by snap-fastening, to said intermediate element.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, said reservoir is fixed to said body, and said piston co-operates with an intermediate element urged by said spring and that moves with said piston relative to said body, said intermediate element being locked relative to said body in at least one locked position, and being released by said at least one triggering member, so that, by moving with the piston relative to said body under the effect of the spring, the intermediate element moves said piston in said reservoir so as to dispense a dose of fluid.
Advantageously, said reservoir includes a hollow tube that is open at both ends, and that is closed off at one end by said piston co-operating with the intermediate element and at the other end by a stopper co-operating in stationary manner with the body, said stationary stopper being provided with a slit adapted to open under the effect of a determined pressure generated inside the reservoir by the piston moving, so as to dispense the fluid from the reservoir to the dispensing orifice.
Preferably, said intermediate element has at least one locking element, such as a resilient catch, co-operating with at least one opening in the body to lock said intermediate element relative to said body, said intermediate element being released by said at least one triggering member co-operating with said at least one locking catch through said at least one opening.
Advantageously, said at least one triggering member is made in the form of a side push button mounted to move radially and adapted to co-operate with said intermediate element.
Advantageously, said at least one triggering member is formed on an external element fixed to said body and it is provided with an inwardly-projecting lug adapted to co-operate with said intermediate element through at least one corresponding opening provided in said body when the triggering member is actuated.
Preferably, said reservoir contains two doses of fluid, said cocking member has two distinct locked positions, one for each dose, said intermediate element has two distinct locked positions, one for each dose, and said device has two distinct triggering members one for each dose.
Advantageously, the two triggering members are offset axially and/or peripherally relative to each other on the body of the device.
In another variant embodiment of the present invention, the reservoir is a syringe which, at one end, includes a piston that co-operates with said intermediate element, and, at the other end, includes an end-piece which, at rest, forms closure means, and, when the device is actuated, defines a spray profile at the dispensing orifice.
Advantageously, said body incorporates said at least one triggering member, and an inner sleeve is fixed in said body, said sleeve co-operating with said intermediate element, and with said cocking member to define their respective locked positions, and co-operating with said at least one triggering member to release said intermediate element.
Preferably, said cocking member is released from its locked position(s) when the user exerts a predetermined axial force on it.
Advantageously, said reservoir is made of glass, and said piston is made of an elastomer material.